Release
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Years after the endless waltz that was Mariemaia's efforts for conquest - Heero finds himself at Relena's door, unable to turn away anymore. Will Relena get answers from Heero? Or will the stoic former soldier continue to keep everything hidden? 1xR


Release

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** This here is an updated version of a Heero/Relena one-shot lemon I once wrote four years ago formally known as "Dominance" but changed since the title didn't fit the story anymore… I hope ya'll like! Forgive me if I gross anyone out... though you shouldn't be reading if you're that type of person in the first place... anywho, I hope you enjoy!

**Warning**: Mature Content Ahead

**Summary**: Years after the endless waltz that was Mariemaia's efforts for conquest - Heero finds himself at Relena's door, unable to turn away anymore. Will Relena get answers from Heero? Or will the stoic former soldier continue to keep everything hidden?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been years since the wars ended - the endless waltz seemed to now be at an intermission of sorts. Relena Peacecraft stood at her balcony, staring into the darkness of the night – thinking. 'Where could you be now? What mission are you on?' Relena wondered, an image of an old "friend" appearing before her eyes. 'Heero…' Relena sighed and gripped the balcony railing with one hand, the other going to her chest to the spot where her heart raced at the mere thought of the former mobile suit pilot.

It was true that when Relena was younger she had an infatuation with the elusive young man; she had originally thought it would diminish but it had not; Relena still felt as strongly for the aloof young man as she did in the past. "Heero… come back to me…" Relena said aloud, speaking into the wind. Even though she asked the wind that whipped around her where "her soldier" was… she knew it would never answer her.

Heero Yuy had just returned from assisting Sally Po and Wufei Chang on a Preventors' mission… though it wasn't as though he jumped to the chance to help them; Heero's views on the Preventors, the nosy, uptight mock-militia – as he called them – were not very good to say the least; Heero much preferred working close to the _Princess_ though she never knew he was there… shadowing her, watching over her, protecting her… whether it was by order or by choice he was always there. Years ago this kind of thing would have given the silent man an excellent opportunity to complete his initial mission with the young lady – termination… but now… now he felt anguish if he was not somewhere close by here and he had no idea why.

Call Heero clueless but he never understood human emotions like normal people did; being raised as a perfect assassin, a weapon of war, a tool… emotions were not in his main priority. Heero, however, was not an idiot… he knew why he was feeling the way he was but had resented it for much of the time he had known the girl. However… time changes man, especially if war is no longer a factor. Heero understood now what he had to do; it may be reckless, since his enemies could use this to get to him… but he wanted, no, _needed_ to prove to Relena Peacecraft just how crazy she drove him.

Now Heero stood underneath the very same railing where Relena rested upon, looking into the skies; he knew she did not see him and perhaps it was for the better… if she saw him now he feared he would turn and slip back into the shadows. 'Relena…' Heero closed his eyes briefly, taking in the exotic perfumes that were said young woman's scent. When he opened his eyes again Relena was no longer at her balcony; Heero could hear her sigh tiredly and could almost hear the soft steps upon the plush carpet in her room as she made her way to her bed.

'What am I doing here?' Heero thought in frustration, running his long fingers through his unruly hair. Heero felt conflict within himself; one side of him wanted to go to her, to see her, to hold her, to touch her… to spend himself in her… but the other wanted to retreat, to banish the "indecent" thoughts and emotions he felt for her and continue his job… keeping distant from her. Heero grunted in annoyance and rubbed his hands together against the sudden cold wind – it seemed that a storm was approaching, as if mirroring his inner turmoil - a decision had to be made…

Meanwhile, Relena stood by her bedside, staring at the fresh, crisp sheets and fluffy pillows; she glanced at the hearth and around her room even though it was time for sleep she was wide awake. 'Hmm?' Relena turned to her still open balcony door and titled her head to the side – it had begun to rain softly. Relena picked her feet up and walked to the doors, shutting them and turning her back to them once more – forgetting to lock it…

The droplets of water that fell upon Heero's body as he stood there in the rain; the water soaked through his blue dress-shirt but even the cold of the water could not cool his heated skin. Heero sighed in defeat and rubbed his neck, glancing back up at the room that held his… target. 'Go to her' a voice inside him said but should he? If he did what would he do? He knew what he _wanted_ to do but would she allow him? 'Bad idea…' he thought, walking to the ivy that crawled up the wall near the balcony.

Logic was supposed to be Heero's strong point but something told him this night was the night to forget logic and go with the flow. 'This charade ends tonight…' He told himself, nodding to himself and gripping the ivy. 'No more running away.' He declared and began to scale the wall. As Heero reached his destination he found yet another obstacle… Relena had shut the doors. 'Turn back now!' a voice inside him said. "No." Heero grunted out loud, 'this may very well turn out to be something you don't want and could regret' it warned him, "I don't care." He whispered back, wondering if he was going crazy. Heero tested the handle and found it unlocked… the doors were thrown open.

Relena had been lost in thought when a loud bang behind her startled her; she whipped around and stared wide-eyed at the figure at her balcony… it was obviously a man but who was he? He was tall and had a wide frame… but that's all Relena could identify, if only he would step a little closer the light in the room. "Relena…" the man said.

Relena gasped softly; she recognized that deep, husky voice… this man was the very object of her thoughts. "Heero? W-What are you doing here?" She asked, stumbling over her words as the shock of seeing him there. Heero took a few steps forward, finally revealing himself as the light from the hearth danced upon his visage; he was drenched from head to toe and still as very much attractive as ever to her – if not more now that he was older.

Heero gazed upon her, the light of the fire also shown on Relena, blanketing her in a golden aura that outlined her generous feminine curves and revealed that she was wearing nothing but a silky nightgown. Relena watched in stunned silence as Heero's eyes darkened considerable until they almost appeared black as he let his eyes glide over her body. Relena cleared her throat and crossed her arms, giving him a questioning stare, though she could not keep the blush from spreading from her cheeks down to her neck. "Is there something I can help you with?" Relena asked evenly - proud of herself for not stuttering in his presence.

Heero glanced back into her eyes and turned his head to the side, giving her a side-long glance. "Maybe." He said simply, his voice betraying nothing. Relena knew he probably wasn't doing it on purpose - then again he could have changed in those years - but every inch of the tall figure before her scream of something provocative...

"And what could that be?" Relena questioned, flushing a little more when a sudden smirk graced Heero's lips, stretching his mouth in a teasing sort of way. Before Relena could question him further however, Heero turned to back to her and began to approach her. Relena took an instinctive step back – something told her he was not there to just chat. "W-What…" Relena trailed off as she was struck speechless from Heero's clearly out of character actions.

Heero abruptly took Relena by the arms and pulled her into an embrace, bringing her flushed against his hard body as he wrapped his arms securely about her. "What are you-"

"Shh." Heero whispered, brushing hair away from Relena's neck so that he could bend down and kiss her shoulder softly. Relena stood stock still, her eyes wide and heart hammering against her chest… what was he doing? Why? Heero pulled away slightly, his lips mere centimeters from her skin; Relena could feel his hot breath on her and shivered. As Heero held her, Relena could feel something very solid press against her…

"Heero…" Relena tried again but trailed off when she felt him lick his way from her collar bone up to her jugular and bite down with enough pressure to make her gasp and moan involuntarily. Heero smirked against his spot on Relena's neck and caressed down Relena's arms with his hands, pushing them away so that he could place them upon her waist. "Ah…" Relena closed her eyes, reveling in the intoxicating feeling of Heero's mouth and hands on her body; was she dreaming this? Or was Heero really there making her feel more alive than she ever had before?

"Relena…" Heero whispered once more as one of his hands moved to the sash that held Relena's gown together, taking his time to un-do the knot – clearly stating his intentions. This couldn't be right, could it? Heero Yuy was not a man of many words, that was true, but she could always read him through his actions... these actions spoke of one thing.

"W-Wait don't-" Relena's words were cut off as Heero's mouth came crashing down to hers, silencing her effectively. Heero took the opportunity of her surprised gasp to push his tongue into her mouth, invading her senses and making her feel weak in the knees as he dominated her mouth. Heero finished untying the belt, moving his hands against the now exposed flesh and caressing her stomach gently while the other moved to push her gown off her.

Relena shivered as the cold air from the open balcony door hit her bare skin; she pulled away from the kiss and stared into Heero's eyes… there was no mistaking his intentions now… she knew she should stop him, escape from him but she just couldn't… she could not disobey him. Heero tore his eyes from Relena's and gaze down at her exposed flesh, placing one of his hands on the intersection of her collar bones and moving his fingers down the valley of her breasts.

Relena shut her eyes a moment and took in a deep breath, trying to regain some of her control of her body; when she opened her eyes again her eyes met his once more. Heero moved one hand behind her, pulling her against him once more as the other cupped her cheek, bending down to kiss her in a much more tender way, letting her know that he meant her no harm… that he felt something for her that he wanted to express. "I understand…" Relena whispered against his lips, reaching over to unbutton his shirt. Heero nuzzled her with his cheek as Relena pushed his shirt off his shoulders, revealing his very well toned physique… he was so strong… his body was clearly that of a soldier; Relena's eyes roved over his broad shoulders and sculpted chest… she could not remember a time she had found someone as sexually attractive as the man before her.

What happened next went quicker than either of them expected; Heero had pulled her closer, on hand pushing her panties down while the other pushed in between her legs as he walked them toward her bed. As they fell upon the bed Heero took Relena's wrists in one hand while the other spread her legs apart, his long fingers searching for her arousal as he pinned her underneath him – his body-language screaming dominance over her. "Ah!" Relena gasped, shuddering in pleasure as Heero found his target and began to rhythmically stroke the same spot again and again until he left her squirming under him.

Heero watched - his eyes clouded with lust and desire as Relena shut her eyes tight and twisted in his hold, moaning and biting her lip. "H-Heero… I… I need…" Heero smirked, he knew what she needed… he could feel her body tighten, he could feel her quickly become wet at he rubbed her arousal raw… but for now, that was as far as he was going to tease her… at least, in this way. Relena gasped again when Heero pulled away abruptly, "No…" Relena groaned, trying her best to glare at the man towering over her while trying to ignore the throbbing need she felt. At that moment Heero lost his battle for control… it was no longer relative – he would indulge his senses for once.

Relena watched as Heero sat up and pulled on his belt, unbuckling his pants quickly and kicking them off until he was exposed to her. Relena could not tear her eyes away… she did not know whether to be embarrassed, impressed, or nervous… but perhaps a lot of each; it was plainly obvious that Heero was no longer the skinny fifteen year old she knew – the Heero hovering over her, pressing her naked body against the bed was the body of a fully matured man… Relena swallowed nervously and shuddered as Heero bent back down to cover her with his body, his hands trailing up her legs, pushing them up until she was forced to wrap them around his waist. Relena wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers digging through his scalp as their eyes never left each others.

No words were spoken, no thoughts, nothing… As Heero approached her Relena shivered in anxiety… she knew this would hurt but she also knew it would only for a little while. Relena whimpered softly as she felt Heero's erection press teasingly against her arousal… Relena braced herself as Heero brought his hips down against hers, sheathing himself in her in one smooth, quick movement, making both of them gasp and shudder. Relena bit her lip and turned from him, trying to hide her tears. "Relena…" Heero whispered, grazing her cheeks with his thumbs as he wiped the tears away and turned her head back to him so that he could look into her eyes again.

"I-I'm okay…" Relena answered, accepting a heated kiss as Heero took Relena's wrists and pushed her harder against the bed, once again pinning her. Relena was at his mercy now, her toes curling and breathing becoming more rapid as Heero began to move; each thrust assaulted her with profound accuracy, forcing moans to rip from her throat as he possessed her body. As was the usual for him Heero did not speak… only his eyes conveyed his emotion, his actions amplifying them. "Ah! Ah!" Relena struggled in Heero's hold, needing something to grip as her body instinctively arched against him, pushing up to meet his thrusts.

Relena was surprised when she heard Heero chuckle softly; Heero moved her hands together until he held her wrists with one large hand, a hand that could crush a man in the blink of an eye, that was so gentle with her once more so that his other hand was free to touch her as he pleased. Heero smiled uncharacteristically – a dangerous smile – as he moved his hand along Relena's chest, cupping her breast and flicking his thumb over her nipple. Relena gasped and arched her back harder so that she was nearly four inches off the bed as the pleasure wrapped around her like a sheath, smothering her senses.

Soon it seemed to be too much… Relena cried out, feeling herself tighten around him as he continued to rock his body solidly into hers, assailing her arousal mercilessly, forcing her over the edge with explosive fury; even as she felt herself shudder in the after affect Heero kept at it, not having reached his own release. Heero growled deep in his throat, releasing Relena's wrists and grabbing her ankles. "W-What are you going to do?" Relena asked, shivering once more as the constant friction only served to keep her aroused.

"You'll see…" Heero answered gruffly as he stopped momentarily and shrugged her legs onto each of his shoulders, leaning forward enough so that he had a better grip of her; with a smirk Heero brought their hips together once again with one smooth, calculated thrust. Relena clutched the sheets tightly and threw back her head, closing her eyes in ecstasy as her ears took in the sounds of Heero's groans of pleasure. Heero increased the fervor of his thrusts gasping breathlessly as white hot pleasure overpowered him, blinding him as liquid ecstasy forced him to howl in pleasure, taking Relena right along with him as she felt a rush of heat within her – her moan joining his.

Heero gasped as the aftermath left him shuddering, peering down to the flushed woman beneath him. Heero sighed in satisfaction and release, as if letting go of his walls… just so that he could take in her beauty and accept it as it was – not clouded by his sense of over-developed rationality and straight-laced disciplines; he gently placed Relena's lets back down as he pulled out. Relena was silent as Heero gathered her in his arms, grabbing the sheets and covering their bodies with them. Once again, no words were spoken… there didn't need to be words between them to know what the other wanted to say…

Tears slipped down Relena's cheeks as realization hit her like a sledgehammer… He loved her… he never said it but it was so painfully clear – unless he just wanted sex and nothing else… though she doubted that; Heero never did anything without good reason… so that must be it right? He loved her right? Was it true? Was she just having a case of wishful-thinking? "Heero… I…"

"I know." Heero answered with a deep sigh, pressing her tighter against him and closing his eyes as his chin rested on her head. "I can't… tell you how I feel right now… please, just wait a little longer." Heero said softly, surprising Relena greatly; she had never heard so much emotion in his voice…

"I understand." Relena answered, kissing her companion's chest tenderly; it was all Relena needed to hear… perhaps in time, he would learn to open up, to tear down his defenses like he had this night and voice his feelings… until then she was just content to be in his strong arms. This night was a surprise for both of them… neither of them had ever imagined that they would get together and "make love" like they did; to Relena, it was like a wild fantasy, a dream, something surreal… To Heero, it was a new beginning, a new chance to live the way he always wanted to – to relax, to devote his time to something other than war… to someone he cared deeply about…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End A/N**: Well there you have it… some mindless smut lol though it's HARDLY considered such in my opinion… I hope I didn't bore anyone!!


End file.
